1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for gathering and processing data associated with a supply chain or other process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) is one of the most rapidly growing segments of today's automatic identification data collection industry. Applications that make use of RFID's features and capabilities are demonstrating significant improvements with respect to gathering data. In many cases, RFID is a complement to bar code technology. For example, in many situations when tracking pallets, cartons, or cases in a warehouse, both technologies are used.
RFID technology overcomes certain limitations found in some bar code applications. Because it is not an optical technology like bar coding, no inherent line of sight is required between the reader and the tagged RFID object. In addition, RFID is a “read-write” technology, so it can update or change the data encoded in the tag during the tracking cycle. Another important difference with respect to bar codes is that dozens of RFID tags can be read effectively by the same reader simultaneously. This feature, coupled with RFID's ability to read and write through packaging material, creates interesting opportunities for unattended identification of the entire contents of pallets, transit containers, and other items. Thus, RFID technology has become useful for tracking the movement of goods through the supply chain.
The movement of goods through the supply chain can begin on the factory or warehouse floor. Warehouse management systems already track steps in the process as they are completed. The next improvement is tracking inventory between the steps within the facility and after leaving the facility, which in turn means monitoring the movement of inventory at the level of the conveyors, sorters, and palletizers. It's no longer enough to have control systems and software in place to direct the automated materials handling equipment that move inventory through a facility and through a supply chain. Just as important will be the ability to manage in real-time all information about the status of each item at all times, including after leaving the factory and warehouse floor.